Get a Life
by UniqueJackson
Summary: So Bella meets Edward Cullen her first day of Forks and Emmett is Bella's brother they kind of already know the Cullen's but Bella and Edward get to see a new side of each other.


**Disclaimer: I most definitely do not own Twilight that's all Stephenie's But this is my first official fanfic and I just wanna see how it plays out. Im in school so most likely all my updates will be Saturday or Sunday so well here goes nothing **

**Get a Life**

Bella POV

I was on a mission. Looking for this Edward Cullen guy seemed to be more work than I thought it would be. I don't understand, this is freakin Forks there are only like five hundred students so why does this one guy seem to be nowhere in sight….ever!

Walking to my biology class I was so absorbed in thinking about this mysterious Edward character I completely missed the open locker I was walking towards and knocked all of the books in my hand onto the floor.

"You need some help with that?" a deep and alluding voice asked from behind me.

"Yeah, thanks you're the first person to actually stop and say anything to me today, everyone else just stares!" I said slight annoyed, the quickly getting flustered when I realized id just confessed this random tantrum to a complete stranger. The only stranger who had even said anything to me today and I come off as a bitch. Way to go Bella. I was beginning to see why I had no friends.

Throughout this little internal tirade I totally forgot that there was a person who was currently bending down to pick up my books while I just stood there like an idiot.

"Hi there, I'm Edward Cullen and its fine I completely know what you mean, ninety-nine percent of the Forks population are jerks" He said flashing me a smile that I god honestly think made me moan out loud. Judging from the huge laugh that followed his smile I really did moan out loud.

So this was Edward Cullen. Shocking yet not shocking. I was expecting someone mean and jerklike yet for some reason already knew before I had seen him that he would be some sex like god looking creature that was totally and absolutely out of my league.

"Im Bella…Bella Swan" I said quietly looking down, wondering if he would catch the name or just hand me my books and continue on his way.

He raised his head slightly higher and chuckled. It looked like he remembered.

"Ahhh your little Bella, the one Emmett was always talking about at camp…" He looked down at me his eyes suddenly racking up and down my body and for some strange reason it looked like he liked what he saw, which was crazy seeing as this guy should be dating a freaking Victoria Secrets model.

"Yup that's me I said" grabbing my books shyly and walking to my next class, which somehow I had missed the bell apparently and I knew I'd be late.

"Wait, wait, wait" He yelled at me as a sped off without looking back.

"That class you were going to, it's almost over so you might as well just come to lunch" He whispered in my ear catching up suddenly.

"What I can't skip my first day!" I yelled appalled that he'd even suggest such a thing.

"Technically you already skipped…we've been out here for like forty minutes Bells"

This strange boy had already gotten me to skip class on the first day and branded me with the name Bells.

Well I was already beyond late, I mean if I went all that would happen was I get yelled at and sit for the next five ten minutes and then go to lunch.

"Ok what did you wanna do?" I asked finally deciding.

"Wait, you really will?" He asked seemingly bewildered like he was already set on my denying him.

"Yeah sure why not?" I asked feeling excited and at tab bit rebellious at the same time, I had never done anything like this before.

"I don't know it's just from what Emmett's told me about you, you don't seem one to do such a thing… and then again Emmett did say you were attractive, I think I'm going to have to rethink listening to that kid every again" Edward mumbled the last part giving that look again that made me want to moan. This time luckily I was prepared and made sure it did not happen out loud.

Once again I was shocked into silence. This god could not have just said what I think he said. Well either way I was going to enjoy this moment and pretend like he was interested in me. I was going to change this year, I was going to have fun and I think Edward Cullen is the perfect guy to make that happen.

"Well are we gonna go or not?" I asked daringly already walking towards the door even though I had no actual plans on doing anything afterwards so I really hope he follows.

He ran up behind me and swept me off my feet throwing me over his back suddenly and ran out the door.

"We shall go have fun" He promised on the way to his car, and I knew that this year would be different, and it would be better, and maybe I'd finally get a life.

**Ok this was the first chapter and yeah it's a little rough and my tenses seem to be all over the place but I really did try and I think I can work with it and get better. Review and tell me how you think it's going. **


End file.
